Shopping List
by jelazakazone
Summary: Arthur gives Merlin a shopping list.


Author's notes: I asked for a shopping list to base a fic on. I got "candles, lavender, apples, a large ham, string or rope, oil and cat food. Don't forget the cat food." from **lewisian_gneiss**. I wanted to write something that would take the pressure off another fic that I'm writing which is very intense. It was an exercise to loosen up. This is an imperfect cookie. I hope it's tasty nonetheless. (see . for context.)

From: Wart  
To: Wiz

Please pick up candles, lavender, apples, a large ham, string, oil and cat food on your way home from work today. Don't forget the cat food. XX

Merlin rubbed his forehead. This was not how he wanted to spend his free afternoon, chasing down strange items at Arthur's request. Not. At. All. He'd had visions of spending the afternoon in bed with his laptop, playing with the new graphics program he was just getting the hang of.

Large ham? What did Arthur want with a large ham? Were they having some huge party that he didn't know about? And cat food? What the hell? They didn't even own a cat.

Merlin picked up his phone and dabbed at the letters.

To:Wart  
From: Wiz

Got it. C U soon. XO

Merlin tidied up his projects and left the office. He didn't run into anyone on the way out, so he avoided any delays and was soon striding down the busy sidewalk, jacket slung over his arm. He decided to stop at the hardware store first in the hopes he might find string and cat food there.

"Good day."

Merlin grumbled to himself before replying, "Hello."

"Can I help you?"

"Er, I need some string. The skinny stuff that isn't real slippery. Do you have any, by chance?"

"You can look at our selection. It's in aisle 2b."

"Great. Thanks."

Merlin ambled over to the rope and string section, pleased to discover a wide array of cord. He ran his hands over the big fat rope, enjoying the way the ridges scraped pleasantly over the pads of fingers. Moving on down the aisle, he caressed a shiny thin cord that tickled. He finally found the string he knew Arthur wanted and measured out six feet.

He looked to both sides before realizing the scissors were hung much higher than he had expected. Holding on to the string, he reached, long thin fingers stretched to their limit, and barely touched the handle. Sighing, he let go of the string and got the scissors down.

String sorted, he walked out of the store with a spring in his step. He knew his next stop would take care of almost everything else on the list. The scent of herbs wafted from the doorway, grabbing his attention. He floated in on the aroma, taking a deep breath. A smokey scent underlay the green herbs that were arranged in bunches around the shop. It reminded Merlin of his days in a florist's shop, arranging green stems to aesthetic perfection.

"Hello. May I help you?"

Merlin turned, grinning at the familiar resonant voice.

"Leon! I wasn't expecting to see you here today. I thought you had Thursdays off."

"Well, Elyan and I traded days this week. You know how it goes."

Merlin shrugged in agreement.

"So, what brings you in today? What can I help you with?"

"Oh, Arthur sent me a text this morning to get some stuff. I know you have most of what I need, plus a few extra things. Let's see. 'Candles; lavender; apples; a large ham; string; oil and cat food. Don't forget the cat food.' Right, the string is sorted."

Here Merlin lifted his bag with the string in it and continued, "You've got candles, lavender, ham, apples, and oil. Plus, I want some fresh thyme and marjoram."

"Coming right up. Give me a couple minutes to gather it. You might want to look around while you're waiting. We've got a few new items in since the last time you were in."

Turning, Leon called to the back, "George!"

Merlin ambled around the small shop, poking at curios and sniffing herbs. He found a stump to rest against while he waited. The sun shone in this corner of the shop and Merlin closed his eyes, pleased to be in the warmth.

"All right. That'll do you then, I think."

Merlin shook himself out of his reverie and stepped up to the counter. "Thanks, Leon. See you later."

Merlin rejoined the throng on the sidewalk, heart drooping a little. Had enjoyed the sanctuary of the quiet shop. Nonetheless, he reminded himself that he had but one thing on his list and then he could enjoy a quiet afternoon alone until Arthur arrived in the evening.

He passed several boutiques: one was for women's skirts; another for infants; a third for dogs. Dogs? He backpedalled. Maybe it was for more than just dogs. He opened the door, jingling the bell as he walked through.

"Hello?" called a voice from the back.

"Um, hi? Do you happen to have cat food here?" Merlin called back?

A small plump woman appeared and, shaking her head, said, "No. I'm quite sorry. We only cater to dogs here."

"I can see that," Merlin muttered to himself, biting the words back. Forcing a smile, he said, "Thanks, just thought I'd check," and walked back out as quickly as could, trying not to be rude.

Gnashing his teeth a bit, he continued down the street, a bit distracted. Finally, he'd reached the corner of his street and had failed to find cat food. Resigned, arms aching from his parcels, he decided he would go home and rest and then go back out right before Arthur got home. He couldn't imagine what the urgency was with the cat food anyway.

Weary, he approached the door, juggled his packages, and inserted the key to the front door. He slipped through and went down the hallway to their flat. Now he could set the packages on the floor. He moaned a little with relief as his arms were freed of their burden. A slight frisson passed over him and he slid the key into the lock. With a soft "snick", the door opened a hair. Merlin picked up the parcels and pushed the door open with his toe.

"SURPRISE!," a single voice exclaimed. Standing in front of him was Arthur with a small furry bundle in his hands. Merlin's jaw dropped. His mouth worked and a squeak came out.

"Arthur! What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's a surprise you idiot."

"But I thought you would never get a cat."

"I've seen how stressed you've been lately and I thought a cat might be just the thing to help you relax."

"But you're allergic to cats!"

"So, it's not like we live in the middle ages. I can take medicine."

"Oh, but I forgot the cat food."

"Relax. It's fine. I can go out in a bit and find some."

"Oh, Arthur," Merlin nearly purred. He set the packages back down and embraced Arthur, careful not to squish the new kitten.


End file.
